Remus is Red Violets are Blue Sirius is in Love and Remus is too
by bucktooth22
Summary: Sirius is smitten with Remus and their love is put to the test. Marauder Era (Oh and to clarify Snape is in Gryffindor house because my plot wouldn't make any sense otherwise)
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Sirius is smitten with Remus and their love is put to the test. Marauder Era (Oh and to clarify Snape is in Gryffindor house because my plot wouldn't make any sense otherwise)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter because if I did Remus and Sirius would end up together forever! *Fangirl moment* Ok I'm back! Happy slashing! -bucktooth22**

Remus is Red Violets are blue Sirius is in love and Remus is too

**Chapter One**

Remus Lupin was a quiet boy. He liked candy and he did all his work the day it was given. He went to Hogwarts like all normal wizards. He had a quiet life and was fine that no one noticed him. People were nice to him because they didn't know what he was. Remus didn't consider anyone his friend because friends didn't have secrets. Remus had two secrets that he had promised himself he would never let anyone at school find out. That was until he met Sirius Black. At Hogwarts everyone knew the name Sirius Black. Sirius was a skinny boy with shaggy black hair. He was the same age as Remus but the two boys were complete opposites. Where Remus was quiet and diligent in his school work, Sirius was loud and never did any school work. Remus had neat bronze hair, where Sirius had shaggy unkempt black hair.

Remus had thoughtful golden eyes and Sirius had mischievous grey ones. Remus was tall for his age but no one knew whether that was brought on by his, condition, or simply by genetics. The only thing the two young men had in common were their unbeaten skills in defense against the dark arts. Sirius new many more curses than the average fifth year because his parents had drilled them into him to make up for him being a Gryffindor.

Remus was getting off the train while munching on a sugar quill and reading a rather uninteresting book. As he stepped off the Hogwarts express he heard Lilly Evens calling his name so he looked up to try to find her. He saw her long red hair bobbing along in the crowd toward him so he waited for her.

"Hello Remus how was your summer?" Lilly asked sweetly.

Remus usually tried to avoid Lilly because people who got too close to her almost always became the brunt of James Potter's tricks. Severus

Snape came up to walk next to Lilly.

"Hello Lilly. My summer was refreshing. How was yours?" Remus responded politely.

"My summer was boring as ever. My sister played tricks on me most other time so I was glad to get away from it for a while. I went to visit

Severus's family for some time during our vacation." said Lilly kind heartedly. Unfortunately James had heard the whole conversation and was not pleased.

"Snivelous! You should not be moping about Lilly like that. I don't know what your intentions are with her but I intend to squash them." said James, taking out his wand and pointing it as Severus's head. In a flash of light James's wand went flying into Remus's hand.

Sputtering James fumbled. He had not expected quiet Remus to do anything of the sort.

"James! What's going on? I heard you were stalking Evens again but I didn't expect you to get your wand taken." said Sirius strutting up.

Remus's first impression of the Black heir was that he was an arrogant self centered spoiled prat. Seeing Remus with his wand at the ready, while holding James's wand in the other hand, Sirius drew his own wand. Lilly and Severus drew their wands in response. Just in the heat of the moment when everyone was about to start throwing curses,

Peter Pettigrew came stumbling up and knocked into James and the two of them tumbled to the ground causing Peter to drop all of the sweets he had been carrying. This caused the tension to ease slightly and Remus Severus and Lilly managed to sneak away unnoticed. When they got to Hogwarts Remus sat down off to the side and out of the way as he always did so as to go unnoticed. He was sitting quietly reading his book like he always did during the opening feast when he felt eyes staring at him. Remus looked up and saw that none other than that infamous Sirius Black was staring at him. Remus went back to reading his book. When the food appeared on the table Sirius got up and came over to Remus.

"Frank, move." Sirius said commandingly.

Frank Longbottom got up and moved to another seat without a single question or backward glance. Sirius lowered himself into the now vacant seat and began eating food viciously. Remus continued reading his book without looking up. When the food disappeared and everyone began leaving Remus remained. He liked being one of the last few to leave because then he was less likely to get jostled while going through the large doors. When everyone else had gone except Remus and

Sirius, Remus got up and began to leave the great hall. Sirius was following him but Remus wasn't afraid.

"What's your name?" Sirius asked suddenly.

"Why should I tell you?" Remus asked coolly.

"Is it really that big of a deal? I could always make James or Peter find out."

"Remus." said Remus not wanting anyone digging for information about him.

"Well Remus James would like something back you took from him."

Sirius said.

"I already returned Mr. Potter's wand to him so you can just leave me alone now." Remus said

"I'm not talking about his wand. I already know what room you're in so

I'll come and get you tonight." Sirius said mysteriously before walking away.

That night Remus went up to his room that he shared with Severus

Snape, Frank Longbottom and Arthur Weasley and after taking a shower, brushing his teeth and putting on his pajamas he went to his bed. He got into bed and closed the curtains. Then he proceeded to put up charms to protect him from any unwanted pests. That night after a few loud crashes, a few bangs, some yelling and stomping there was silence and Remus was able to sleep soundly.

The next day classes began and Remus could feel stares directed at him during all of the classes he shared with Sirius. At dinner Remus went straight to his room opting out of eating with the rest of the students.

Remus sat on his bed doing homework when the door opened and Severus came in holding his head in one hand and a note in the other.

Severus stumbled up to Remus, handed him the note and then collapsed on the floor.

_Dear Remus,_

_Peter, Sirius and I would like to see you tonight at 10:00 sharp in the common room. Be there or else next time Snape won't be so fortunate._

_~The marauders_

Remus was furious. For one thing, tonight was a full moon and he would be in the Forbidden Forest all night and was unable to meet the three idiots. For another thing, Remus would be in the hospital wing for the next two to three days depending on how bad the night went.

Lastly, no one hurt people who were nice to Remus and got away with it. Remus devised a plan of action. He stood up and healed Severus with a quick incantation, and then he went to the common room where he found Lilly.

"Lilly I will be going out for a while and I won't be returning but I thought you should know that James Peter and Sirius messed Severus up tonight and he was hurt very badly. Don't worry, I healed him but they also left a threatening letter saying that if I didn't meet them tonight Snape may not fare as well. I don't want anything bad to happen to Mr. Severus so I thought I should tell you." Remus whispered to Lilly.

"Don't worry Remus I will handle this." Lilly said obviously very angry.

Sweet Lilly's face was almost as red as her hair. Then Remus left for the Shrieking Shack.

The next four days Remus spent in the hospital wing behind a curtained wall that helped him to feel safe. It had been an unusually painful night, not that Remus remembered any of it. When he was finally permitted to leave the infirmary he went straight up to his room and slept the rest of the day. That night Remus got up and went down to the kitchens to get dinner. The house elves were always so nice to him even though he was what he was. They were so understanding of his situation and always made him anything he wanted to eat and listened to him when he needed someone to talk to. Unfortunately when he walked in there was a completely different situation than the one he was expecting. Sirius was running around with a pot on his head screaming Rudolf the red nosed reindeer, James was rolling on the floor laughing and Peter was sitting on the floor naked stuffing his face with chocolate cake. When Remus walked in everyone froze and stared at him. Sirius obviously very drunk came right up to Remus with the pot still on his head and grabbed his face and kissed him. It was a rough kiss and Remus did not want to be part of it. Kissing a drunk Sirius

Black was not on his list of things to do today. The three things that were on his list were, sleep, eat, and sleep.

"How d you like zat?" Sirius asked pulling away and drooling slightly.

"Mr. Black I would appreciate if greatly if you would take your hands off me." Remus said feeling his face turn very red.

"Remus, we have been meaning to talk to you!" Said James jumping up and pushing Sirius out of the way causing Sirius to fall to the floor where he began drawing heart shapes in the air with his finger.

"Remus, you embarrassed me. I need to fix the mess you caused in my reputation and you're going to help me." James said.

"Gentlemen I don't know what you three are up to and honestly I do not care. I want nothing to do with it. Leave me and anyone who is nice to me alone or you will find yourselves some very unpleasant surprises." Remus said.

"Remus we mean you no disrespect but you really are in no position to be threatening us. There are three of us against only one of you."

James said.

Suddenly there was a flash of light and naked Peter, drunk Sirius and James found themselves locked out of the kitchens.

The next day as Remus was walking to his first period class Sirius came up behind him and grabbed his hand. Sirius then proceeded to pull

Remus into one of the nearby classrooms then shut and locked the door.

"Remus I need to talk to you." Sirius said before Remus could even get a word out.

"Mr. Black I don't know what you think you're doing but I advise you to let me get to class." Remus said.

"Remus, please just hear me out." Sirius begged making very convincing sad puppy dog eyes. Sighing Remus gave in which he was rewarded for by getting a bouncing Sirius Black with a face that looked so happy it looked like it might explode any second.

"Ok well I am gay for you. I thought you ought to know." Sirius said after calming down. For once in his life Sirius looked shy and very worried.

"Excuse me?" Remus said flustered.

"I'll leave you alone if you want I just thought you ought to know."

Sirius said looking heartbroken.

"Sirius, I don't know what to say." Remus said.

"I think I'll be going now." Sirius said with real tears brimming on his eyes.

"Sirius, please give me a moment before you leave." Remus said causing Sirius to stop. Sirius had gone to bouncing up and down with joy to near tears in about ten seconds and his emotional instability was giving Remus a headache.

"Sirius I don't know if this is some joke you're pulling on me to get back at me for hurting James's reputation because if it is I will kill you."

Remus said honestly.

"It's not a joke! It isn't a lie! I promise!" Sirius said turning to Remus with pleading eyes. They were earnestly begging Remus to believe him.

"So you're expecting me to believe Sirius Black, the biggest ladies man in the entire school is gay for me?" Remus asked earning a small nod from Sirius.

"Sirius, I am gay as well and that's one secret I promised myself I would never tell anyone else at the school." Remus began and seeing Sirius's face brighten he continued. "I have never had a boyfriend so if you were to ask me out I might consider it but there would have to be some ground rules."

"Anything." Sirius said his face showing how giddy with excitement he was.

"First you, Peter and James must tone back the tricks you play on

Severus. Just make them less life threatening." Remus began earning a loud groan from Sirius. Remus shot Sirius a warning glance and Sirius shut his mouth quickly. "Second you mustn't tell anyone until I'm ready to share. Lastly, this must be an exclusive relationship." Sirius didn't seem too down about the conditions. Remus's Friday ended with the face of his very hyper new boyfriend.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Sirius is smitten with Remus and their love is put to the test. Marauder Era (Oh and to clarify Snape is in Gryffindor house because my plot wouldn't make any sense otherwise)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter because if I did Remus and Sirius would end up together forever! *Fangirl moment* Ok I'm back! Happy slashing! -bucktooth22**

Remus is Red Violets are blue Sirius is in love and Remus is too

**Chapter Two**

The next morning Remus woke to a very loud and also very hyper Sirius Black. Sirius was in Remus's bed and was bouncing up and down.

"Wake up sleepy head! It's time to get up! It's Saturday!" Sirius sang to Remus.

"Mr. Black I would appreciate it if you would get out of my room and stop making so much noise." Remus said trying to grasp at the remnants of his dream.

"I have a lot planned for today so get up!" Sirius ordered jumping off the bed. Remus took his pillow and covered his head with it.

"Remus please?" begged Sirius. Remus could tell that Sirius was making the sad puppy dog eyes. Remus could picture those eyes in his head.

Sighing, Remus got up.

"You should know those eyes won't be able to get me to do anything you want any time you want it." Remus lied.

Sirius had obviously forgotten the requirement Remus made that they were not going to tell anyone about their relationship but Remus was too tired to think about that. Sirius dragged Remus all over Hogsmead Village and didn't let go of Remus's hand once. By the end of the night Sirius had completely tired Remus and the two went to a corner booth in Hog's Head where Sirius had the waitress bring over a Butterbeer for Remus and a Fire Whiskey. Remus quickly fell asleep on Sirius's shoulder and this made the arrangement in the booth slightly awkward.

Remus was taller than Sirius but was also more boney making the shorter more muscular Sirius slightly uncomfortable. It also slightly ruined the activities Sirius had planned for the two of them for that evening. Sirius sat in the booth with his date sleeping on his shoulder when in walked Lucius Malfoy. Lucius scanned the entire room before noticing Sirius. When Sirius and Lucius locked eyes there was so much tension between the two you might have seen sparks in the air.

"Hello Mr. Black." Lucius said strutting over and helping himself to the seats on the opposite side of the booth with an evil smirk.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Sirius said warningly.

"That is no way to talk to a prefect." Lucius said his evil grin maddening by the second.

"Leave me alone Malfoy before you get hurt." Sirius warned with a low growl following. Suddenly Remus sat straight up and shot an immobilizing curse at Lucius.

"Remus," Sirius stammered.

"What have I done?" Remus asked. "I attacked a prefect! I'm going to be expelled! I'm going to get my wand broken and I'm going to have to spend the rest of my life at home!" Remus said, on the verge of tears as he got up from the booth and ran out of the room and into the cobble stone path outside.

"Remus, wait!" Sirius called running after him. Remus being what he was had increased speed so his normal walking pace was the pace of the average person's run. By the time Sirius had caught up with Remus the two of them were horribly lost but that didn't occur to them until later.

"Sirius, I-" Remus began before getting cut off by Sirius.

"Remus please, just listen to me for a Moment!" Sirius pleaded while trying to catch his breath. Remus waited so Sirius continued. "Remus people don't get expelled for immobilizing prefects. James Peter and I do it all the time and we haven't gotten expelled yet."

"Yes but you three are from rich pureblood families. I'm not from a rich or a pureblood family. My dad is poor and my mom ran away when she found out that my dad and I were wizards." Remus explained.

"But you're my boyfriend. I'm sure I can work something out for you.

Second, Malfoy isn't going to tell anyone that he got blasted by a

Gryffindor, it would ruin his reputation." Sirius continued.

"Sirius, why are you so nice to me? Why is anyone nice to me? None of you know me! You don't know what I am!" Remus said and actually started weeping into his hands as his body crumpled to the ground.

"Remus, people are nice to you because we care about you. I care about you. I want to know what makes you sad and what makes you happy. I want to know everything about you Remus. I want to know the good and the bad because honestly Remus, I think I love you."

Sirius said sitting down next to Remus and putting his arm around him.

They sat there like that, in silence for about half an hour. Remus cried and Sirius sat there with his arm around his boyfriend consoling him.

"Sirius, I think since we're being open and honest I have something to tell you." Remus said wiping his nose on his handkerchief. Sirius looked frightened like a scared little puppy.

"Sirius, I have promised myself I would never tell anyone this while at

Hogwarts but I also never intended to have a boyfriend that I cared this much about. When you growled at Mr. Malfoy I think I reacted the way I did because I understood what that grown was saying. Every full moon I change into a monster. I'm a werewolf Sirius." Remus said closing his eyes. He didn't want to see Sirius's face. Whenever Remus told anyone about his condition they would look at him with a disgusted expression. They would look like someone just put a piece of trash under their nose. Remus could never bear the sight of that expression on Sirius. He had not intended to care for the Black boy but never the less, he was now in love. Suddenly Remus felt two warm hands on his face, turning his face upwards. Then he felt strong, hard lips pressing against his. He knew those lips. He had been kissed by them before. That time was different though. That time Sirius was drunk and rough. This time it was gentle and caring. They were reassuring lips. They were telling Remus that it would all be alright.

Those lips said that they would get through things together. Remus and

Sirius would get through both the good times and the bad ones together. Those lips against Remus's said I love you no matter what.


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Sirius is smitten with Remus and their love is put to the test. Marauder Era (Oh and to clarify Snape is in Gryffindor house because my plot wouldn't make any sense otherwise)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter because if I did Remus and Sirius would end up together forever! *Fangirl moment* Ok I'm back! Happy slashing! -bucktooth22**

Remus is Red Violets are blue Sirius is in love and Remus is too

**Chapter Three**

"Remus, I think we're lost." Sirius said after ten minutes of the two of them wandering around in the thick woods. Remus hadn't really been paying any attention; he was being led along by Sirius who was holding his hand.

"This way." Remus said taking matters into his own hands. Remus could smell other people so he figured if they walked toward them they would be able to get their bearing. Unfortunately the people they found were not the ones they were looking for. James and Peter.

"Sirius, what are you doing way out here with Lupin?" James asked snidely. James had still not gotten completely over the time Remus unarmed him.

Remus who was too tired to deal with James stood there silently not giving any inclination that he was going to let go of Sirius's hand.

"Well James, when two people fall in love they go out on dates. I know from your experiences with love that it isn't as conventional but Remus and I are out on a date." Sirius said honestly.

"Sirius, we thought you were joking when you said that you were going to ask Remus out. You really aren't gay right? This is all just some big trick you're playing on us?" James reasoned.

"No James. I love Remus." Sirius said, his temper rising. Remus knew that night was falling fast and he wanted to be in bed but he supposed curling up and sleeping on the forest floor in front of his new boyfriend,

James and Peter might be slightly awkward.

"Sirius, can we just ask how to get back to Hogwarts?" Remus whispered in Sirius's ear.

"How do we get back to school from here?" Sirius asked.

"There's the secret passage way that we used." James said pointing to a hole in the ground a few feet away. Sirius led Remus through the long winding tunnel and before long they found themselves in the dungeon.

They began making their way back up to the Gryffindor common room but before they could get out of the dungeons Lucius Malfoy came walking up. Seeing the pair his eyes lit up with malice and evil.

"Lupin, I hope you know how much trouble you are going to be in. I will not let this little incident go unpunished." Lucius said. Sirius felt Remus's body go rigid next to him. Someone was threatening Sirius's boyfriend. Lucius Malfoy was frightening Sirius's love. That would not go unpunished. Sirius exploded.

"Malfoy, get you ugly face out of our life! You ruin everything! You're a cruel evil person! You shame the entire name of the wizarding world!

If you ever hurt, upset, or even look at my Remus in a way I don't like we will be having some problems! I will make your life a living fucking HELL! If you ever come anywhere near my Remus I will kill you."

Sirius yelled ending with a territorial growl before dragging Remus away by their still intertwined hands.

By the time they got to the Gryffindor common room it was empty, everyone else having already retreated to bed.

"Sirius, you don't need to be so protective of me." Remus said quietly.

Sirius stopped dead in his tracks.

"Remus, you mean something to me. You are my boyfriend and it's my job to take care of you. I love you Remus and that means I'm going to be slightly protective of you. That's how I express that I care because

I'm not good with words and I'm not the most sentimental guy so that's how I express myself." Sirius said looking at Remus's feet.

"Sirius, I just meant that I'm not as fragile as I might seem. When I cried in the woods that was the first time I cried in front of someone else in seven years and the first time I had cried in three years. I'm tougher than I seem but you have this effect on me that makes me want to tell you everything. I want to make you happy because you make me happy and even if I don't show it I honestly enjoy your company. I'm shy and closed off to everyone because I don't want them to find out about me but with you I feel like I can be open and honest. I feel like I can trust you with everything. What I'm trying to say in all that mess is, Sirius Black, I love you too." Remus said staring at Sirius's downcast eyes.

Slowly Sirius looked up and the two locked eyes. Sirius's cloudy grey eyes stared into Remus's intellectual golden ones. Suddenly they were embracing. Remus had his arms around Sirius's waist and Sirius had his arms around Remus's neck. They were kissing. They were desperate kisses trying to reassure the other that they weren't going anywhere.

"Remus?" A very sleepy Severus asked. All too suddenly the kiss ended and the two boys stared at Severus Snape with wide eyes.

"Severus, I know this might be slightly confusing but give me a chance to explain." Remus said before watching Severus run away with tears in his eyes.

"Why do you care what Snivelous thinks?" Sirius asked honestly confused.

"His name is Severus, and he has been nice to me for a long time so seeing me with someone who has been hurting and bullying him for an even longer time might be slightly upsetting." Remus explained.

Suddenly Severus reappeared holding Lilly Evans's hand. He looked like a sad little boy holding the hand of his mother. Lilly was obviously very upset.

"Remus, what the hell are you doing?!" Lilly hissed.

"Lilly I can explain, -" Remus began before being cut off by Sirius.

"Remus and I were on a date. It seems to be Remus's mission to make me a good person. Unfortunately being gay for Remus has upset James and Peter so we have been trying to keep it quiet. Please don't be mad at Remus, he only wants what's best for his friends. One of the conditions he made was that I was no longer mean to Severus and in case you haven't taken notice I have not been included in the most recent tricks." Sirius explained. When Sirius initially opened his mouth Remus was fearful of what he might say but now that Sirius was done his speech it seemed to have made the matter much less life threatening. Sirius had lied but it was only a small lie and it helped their case so it was fine for now.

"So you expect us to believe that you and Remus were on a date? You, Sirius Black, the pimp, the rebel, the bully, the loud obnoxious trouble maker are dating Remus Lupin, the shy, quiet, diligent, kind hearted, boy? You two are opposites." Lilly said scoffing.

"It's true Lilly, all of it, and to be honest, I think I love Sirius." Remus said blushing furiously.

"And I love him too so if you have a problem with that you can shove it up your tight a-" Sirius said but was cut off by Remus who didn't want to further upset Lilly.

"You can find us tomorrow if you need to speak with one or both of us but I am very tired and I think I will be going to bed now." Remus said pulling Sirius up the stairs. Remus dragged Sirius all the way to his bed.

Remus, not wanting to wake the other two marauders sleeping in the room thought it best not to test the creaky door and floor boards so he spent the night with Sirius.

Remus woke up in the middle of the night to Sirius's grinning face.

"What?" Remus asked.

"You. Remus, you are the most beautiful man on the whole planet." Sirius said.

"And you Sirius are the most crazy, loving, wild, sexy, maddening guy I have ever met." Remus said earning a kiss from Sirius.


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: Sirius is smitten with Remus and their love is put to the test. Marauder Era (Oh and to clarify Snape is in Gryffindor house because my plot wouldn't make any sense otherwise)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter because if I did Remus and Sirius would end up together forever! *Fangirl moment* Ok I'm back! Happy slashing! **

**Also favorites, follows and reviews are welcome encouraged and awesome because they make me feel special. love you guysssss-bucktooth22**

Remus is Red Violets are blue Sirius is in love and Remus is too

**Chapter Four**

Remus woke up before Sirius the next morning. As he became aware of what was happening he noticed that Sirius had his arms wrapped around Remus's waist. Remus was going to go put on clothes and brush his hair and teeth but didn't want to wake Sirius. Remus tried unclasping Sirius's hands but they wouldn't budge. Remus tried to shimmy out of Sirius's grasp but Sirius would just grab Remus's waist and nuzzle his face into Remus's chest. Eventually Remus just sighed and gave up. He sat there with Sirius clinging to him until the young Black heir woke up.

Slowly Sirius's eyes opened.

"G'mornin beautiful. What time is it?" Sirius said groggily. Remus checked the alarm clock beside Sirius's bed.

"It is 8:27 according to the clock beside your bed." Remus answered.

"And um, what day is it?" Sirius asked.

"Sunday." Remus answered. Remus found Sirius's confused and unkempt appearance adorable.

"Remus, you smell like chocolate." Sirius said burying his face in Remus's chest and inhaling deeply. This action tickled Remus and he gave in and smiled. It was a true genuine smile and it felt slightly awkward on Remus's face. Remus hadn't smiled in a very long time because he really didn't have much to smile about. It was a slightly crooked smile but it was a happy one.

"Sirius, if you're quite done smelling me I would very much like to get up now." Remus said. Sirius detached his face from Remus's chest and released him.

Half an hour later Sirius walked down to the common room and began searching for Remus. Remus was sitting in a quiet and shadowy corner chewing a bar of chocolate.

"Remus, whatcha doing?" Sirius said bouncing over to him.

"Reading." Remus answered waving his book in the air for Sirius to see.

Remus thought to himself that he had found one very bouncy boyfriend.

Sirius came over and flopped down on Remus's lap. Sirius took the book from Remus's hand and after folding the page of the corner he was reading, closed it and put it on the table Remus was sitting next to.

Then Sirius turned to Remus. Remus was watching Sirius curiously still munching on his chocolate. Sirius leaned in and bit off a piece of chocolate from the bar Remus was eating.

They were staring at each other intensely both eating chocolate when Lilly Evens showed up.

"You guys said I could speak with you tomorrow and its tomorrow so I would like a word." She said.

"God Evens! You just had to ruin the mood didn't you?" Sirius said getting off Remus's lap and glaring at her. Remus grabbed his book and then got up and followed Lilly who led them to an unused classroom.

Severus was waiting for them inside.

"So you two are seriously dating then." Lilly said.

"Yes." Remus answered simply. He sat down in one of the chairs and put his book down on the desk.

"Why, Remus?" Severus asked.

"Because I love him Severus." Remus answered.

"But why him?" Severus asked.

"One cannot control whom their love falls upon. Such is life." Remus answered thoughtfully. Severus sat down in one of the seats across the room from where Remus was sitting. Lilly stood near him. Sirius was leaning against the closed door with his arms crossed being uncommonly quiet.

"But one does have the choice whether they act upon the love or not." Lilly cut in.

"Honestly, if I had a choice to love Sirius or someone else I would choose Sirius ever time because deep down he is a genuinely nice guy.

I'm glad I acted upon my love Lilly because Sirius has made me happy. I smiled this morning and it was a real smile unlike I have ever done since I was a small child. Sirius completes me and if you would rather not hand around me anymore I will respect that. I think that if you just gave him a chance you would see the person I have come to know and love." Remus said standing and walking out of the room. Sirius followed him still quiet and still with his arms crossed.

Remus stopped before they got very far, took Sirius's hand and pulled him into one of the unused classrooms. There are always a plethora of unused classrooms near a class's common room. Remus pulled Sirius inside and shut the door behind him.

"Sirius, you are being unusually quiet. What's up?" Remus asked. Sirius crossed his arms and stood in the room with his head down. Sirius's shaggy hair covered his face quite effectively. Remus walked up to the shorter boy and grabbed his shoulder with his left hand. With Remus's right hand he fried to lift Sirius's chin but Sirius just pulled away. Sirius walked over to another part of the room. Remus walked up and put his arm around Sirius waist and pulled the shorter boy to him. Sirius tried to push Remus away but did it halfheartedly so Remus just held on tighter. He parted Sirius's long hair like a curtain and put his hand on Sirius's cheek. Remus turned Sirius's face upwards only to reveal tears streaming down his cheeks.

"What is it?" Remus asked concerned.

"Remus, I think we should take a break." Sirius said. Remus let go of Sirius and backed away from him.

"Sirius, I don't understand." Remus said.

"Both of our friends disapprove of our relationship. I think we should take a break and assess the situation." Sirius said, his hands curling to fists at his sides.

"I don't care what anyone thinks of our relationship. I love you Sirius." Remus pleaded.

"Just for a little while Remus." Sirius said, his knuckles turning white.

Remus fell to the floor with an empty look on his face.

"Remus, I love you. I truly love you but I think we just need a little time." Sirius said tears streaming down his face. Sirius wanted to comfort Remus but didn't trust himself. Sirius left the room leaving Remus on the floor.

About three hours later Remus walked into the Gryffindor common room with a blank expression. Sirius was the only one to notice Remus come in and watched him earnestly. Remus walked up to his room and shut the door. The next week of school Sirius had mended his relationship with the other two marauders. Remus did all his work diligently but didn't say a word to anyone. When he was called on to answer a question in class he would stare at the teacher with a blank expression until they called on someone else. Lilly and Severus tried to talk to him but he just stared at them like they were aliens. Remus wasn't eating and everyone could tell he wasn't getting enough sleep either. Sirius was getting worried about him. He decided to talk to Lilly and Severus about it to see if they could help. He was also going to speak to Frank and Arthur to ask about Remus's sleeping habits.

"How has Remus been sleeping at night?" Sirius asked Frank and Arthur one night in the common room.

"He doesn't sleep much and when he does he wakes up screaming."

They informed him.

Next he was going to speak to Lilly and Severus.

"Lilly, can I talk to you in private?" Sirius asked the next night.

"What do you want Black?" Lilly said coldly.

"It's about Remus." Sirius said swallowing his pride for the sake of the man he loved. Sighing dramatically Lilly agreed and she, Severus and Sirius went to one of the many unused classrooms.

"Remus isn't well." Sirius began.

"So you noticed." Lilly said snidely.

"Lilly, I only want what's best for him. I broke up with him and then he went into this comatose state he's in now. He doesn't eat. He rarely sleeps and when he does he wakes up screaming. He doesn't speak.

He's sick and I need your help to fix him." Sirius said.

"He's not broken. He loved you and you ripped out his heart." Lilly said glaring at Sirius.

"Can you help me or not?" Sirius said losing patience.

"I think this is a conversation you should be having with Remus." Lilly said. Then she and Severus left.


	5. Chapter 5

Summary: Sirius is smitten with Remus and their love is put to the test. Marauder Era (Oh and to clarify Snape is in Gryffindor house because my plot wouldn't make any sense otherwise)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter because if I did Remus and Sirius would end up together forever! *Fangirl moment* Ok I'm back! Happy slashing! one more thing, favorites follows and reviews are loved!-bucktooth22**

Remus is Red Violets are blue Sirius is in love and Remus is too

**Chapter Five**

Sirius had gone up to Remus's room and was trying to build up the courage to go in and talk to him. He had asked that the other people who slept in here give them privacy so they wouldn't be interrupted. Sirius opened the door and stepped inside. He spotted Remus sitting on his bed staring off into the distance with a blank expression.

"Remus." Sirius said closing the door behind himself. Remus didn't move or even give any inclination that he heard Sirius. Sirius walked over and sat in front of Remus on the bed. "Remus." Sirius said again earning nothing from Remus. Sirius took Remus's face in his hands and turned his face to it was looking at Sirius. "Remus." Sirius pleaded. Remus still did nothing.

"Remus, please tell me your in there somewhere." Sirius pleaded.

Suddenly Remus's eyes went wide as though he had seen a ghost. Remus started screaming hysterically and shoved Sirius away from him. Remus cowered on his bed. Sirius got up from the floor watching Remus carefully.

"Remus, it's me. It's Sirius." Sirius said slowly inching closer to Remus.

"Sirius." Remus said hoarsely.

"Yes. It's me." Sirius said soothingly. Suddenly Remus seemed to come back to himself. He was suddenly Remus again instead of a hollow body.

"Mr. Black I would please ask for you to leave." Remus said not looking at Remus.

"Remus, I think we need to talk." Sirius said.

"We really don't have anything to discuss Mr. Black so you can show yourself out." Remus said.

"Remus, I really need to talk to you." Sirius said pleading. Sighing Remus gave in.

"Remus, I think we should get back together." Sirius said.

"Why would I get back together with you Mr. Black?" Remus asked.

"Because we love each other. Because we complete each other. Because I'd rather die than be without you another day." Sirius said.

"Mr. Black I don't know if you're aware of this or not but you broke up with me." Remus said.

"I was trying to do what was best for you. I didn't know you'd go comatose on me." Sirius said.

"Mr. Black I would advise you to think of what's best for yourself. I am a mature adult and I can take care of myself. I have taken care of myself for this long I think I can continue." Remus informed Sirius.

"But you don't have to be alone anymore. I'm here for you. I love you Remmy." Sirius pleaded.

"Mr. Black I would appreciate it if you refrained from using pet names. You ripped my heart out threw it on the ground stomped on it and then left me on the floor of an empty classroom. I trusted you with everything. I gave you all I had to give and you gave it back. It's your fault we're not together anymore so you can deal with it like a mature adult."

"Like a mature adult? So what you did, going comatose, that's how mature adults deal with it then?" Sirius said angrily. Remus was silent.

"Fine then. I'm done with you." Sirius said getting up and leaving the room. He closed the door behind him then fell to his knees and sat outside Remus's room crying. Remus sat on his bed crying. The next week Remus recovered. He caught up on his sleep. He spoke to Lilly and Severus and responded when teachers asked him questions in class. He ate and pretended to be happy. Remus put on a good show and everyone was fooled and thought he was fine. Sirius fooled everyone as well. He went as far as to get a new boyfriend. On Thursday Sirius and Rex, Sirius's 'Remus substitute', were going steady and could be caught making out in the halls. Sirius was trying to make Remus jealous and hoped that Remus saw him and Rex in the halls. By Thursday of the next week Sirius had gotten bored with Rex and was now trying to win back Remus's affections in other ways. Sirius would get on his broom and write Remus's name in the sky with clouds in the morning. He would shoot fireworks that wrote Remus's name in sparkling letters in the sky that had little dancing hearts. Sirius would serenade Remus every lunch and every class they had together Sirius would insist upon sitting next to Remus so that he could pass love notes to Remus the whole class. Remus ignored all advances Sirius made and didn't speak a word to him. Remus was walking to his third period class that he had with Sirius. Suddenly Sirius came bouncing up to Remus looking like a ball of black thunder.

"Remus!" Sirius called happily earning silence from Remus. Sirius came up and grabbed onto Remus's arm smiling up at Remus happily.

"Get off my arm Sirius." Remus huffed.

"But Remmy, -" Sirius pleaded with his irresistible sad puppy dog eyes. Suddenly Remus pulled Sirius to the side of the hall.

"Sirius, get off my arm now." Remus commanded. Sirius looked hurt but let go anyway. Sirius began to shuffle to class when Remus reached out and grabbed Sirius's sleeve.

"Sirius, you didn't even give me a chance to explain." Remus said calmly.

"You don't have to explain. I can tell you don't want me around anymore. I hurt you and it's only fair that you don't want me back so I'll leave you alone now." Sirius said. Remus pulled Sirius to him and kissed him deeply. When he let go Sirius was seeing hearts dancing around his vision.

"Sirius, you stupid prat, I love you. I was hurt and I was trying to teach you something but you are too thick to learn so I guess I'll simply have to take you back anyway." Remus said before pulling Sirius back into another kiss. They walked to class hand in hand. At the end of the day Remus was sitting in his usual shadowy corner when Sirius walked into the common room. Sirius quickly found Remus and bounded over.

"Oh my darling Remy, how I've missed you!" Sirius said jumping into Remus's lap.

"Sirius, get off me now." Remus commanded his voice raspy.

"But Remus" Sirius began whining when Remus stood up dumping Sirius on the floor. Sirius sat there looking hurt and confused.

"Now I have to go back to the hospital wing." Remus huffed clutching his arm. Remus walked out of the common room leaving Sirius on the floor confused.

"Sirius, aren't you coming?" Remus called across the room. His head was poking through the door. Sirius brightened and bounded after him.

"What's wrong with your arm?" Sirius asked.

"Not here." Remus said clutching his arm.

When they got to the infirmary Remus was told he had injured his arm enough to need a sling for it.

"Remus, I told you no stress on it and this is exactly the reason why. Now you must not use this arm at all for the next few days until it is properly healed. Sirius, please get off the counter! Remus, please make Mr. Black behave." The nurse said before huffing away.

"Sirius, come here." Remus said. Sirius bounded over to Remus.

"Sirius, you asked why my arm is hurt. Every full moon I go out to the Forbidden forest and the next morning I always wake up with cuts bumps bruises and injuries. I also have no memory of what happens during the night. This past full moon I injured my arm." Remus explained.

"Remus, I'm sorry. I didn't know." Sirius said looking dejected.

"Remus, I don't trust Mr. Black enough to send you back up to your room so I'm asking that you stay here in order to keep that arm as safe as it can be." The nurse said eyeing Sirius warily.

That night Sirius brought Remus pajamas and helped him change into them so that Remus's arm wouldn't get too jostled. Suddenly a thunder storm erupted outside.

"Sirius, could you stay here tonight." Remus asked looking at the great glass windows fearfully.

"Are you afraid of thunder and lightning?" Sirius asked slightly amused. Suddenly where was a great crack of white in the sky and a slap of thunder. Remus shrank into himself, climbed into his assigned bed and hid himself under the covers.

"Remus, there's nothing to be scared of. It's just a storm. Sirius said soothingly. Sirius put his hand on Remus's shoulder and realized he was shivering.

"Ok." Remus said from under the blanket.

"I'll stay with you if you want." Sirius said pulling the blanket off Remus. Suddenly there was another flash of lightning and a huge crash of thunder. Remus jumped up and buried his face in Sirius's chest. Sirius put his arms around Remus.

"Come on Remy, lay down with me." Sirius said calmingly.


	6. Chapter 6

Summary: Sirius is smitten with Remus and their love is put to the test. Marauder Era (Oh and to clarify Snape is in Gryffindor house because my plot wouldn't make any sense otherwise)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter because if I did Remus and Sirius would end up together forever! *Fangirl moment* Ok I'm back! Happy slashing! -bucktooth22**

Remus is Red Violets are blue Sirius is in love and Remus is too

**Chapter Six**

The next morning the two boys woke up in the infirmary. Remus was clutching Sirius's shirt and Sirius had his arms around Remus. It was nice to just be together and not have to worry about anything but it was a fleeting moment.

"What are you doing here Mr. Black?! The only reason I had Mr. Lupin stay in the infirmary was to keep him away from you so that you couldn't injure him further!" The nurse yelled.

"Shut up. It's too early for your nonsense." Sirius complained. That was a big mistake.

"Excuse me?! I'm the one who takes care of you every quiddich match! I'm the one who ensures Remus is in top condition! I'm the one who Heals Peter and James! I'm the one who –"

"Why am I up so early?" Remus said rubbing his eyes and sitting up.

"Remus! Get this vermin out of here!" The nurse screeched.

"Vermin?!" Sirius yelled offended.

"Can everyone just please be quiet for a moment?" Remus asked not knowing what was going on. Sirius and the nurse were having a screaming match and it looked like they were about to start throwing things. Remus stood up and walked out. Remus got dressed and ready for school and was sitting in the common room when a very haggard looking Sirius walked in. Sirius's uniform was disheveled and his hair was a mess.

"Sirius! What happened to you?" James said rushing over to Sirius.

"Nothing, shouldn't you be busy doting on Evens or something?" Sirius asked nonchalantly. Remus watched Sirius walk up to the room he shared with the marauders and shut the door after himself. Remus got up and went after him. As Remus approached the door he heard a loud thudding but he entered anyway. As Remus opened the door he saw Sirius punching the wall beside his bed.

"Sirius, what are you doing?" Remus asked going over to his boyfriend.

"That stupid nurse should not have said that! She should not have gone there! Not there! I just wish it wasn't like this!" Sirius said hitting the wall with tremendous force.

Remus put his hand gently on Sirius's shoulder. "Tell me?"

Suddenly Sirius hit the wall with such force a big crack appeared in the no longer smooth surface. Sirius turned to Remus.

"The black family is pureblood and has a history of being put in Slytherin. I earned my mother's wrath when I was put in Gryffindor. She nearly disowned me. I got back in her favor when I became friends with James and Peter because they are also from pure blood families. The nurse said she hoped that when my mother found out about me being queer that I was disowned." Sirius said. Remus didn't say a word. His face turned red and his fists shook with anger. He stormed out of the room.

By the end of the day Remus had told the nurse that he would physically harm himself and everyone around him until she apologized to Sirius. Remus told Dumbledore about the nurse's hurtful comments and was assured that he would have a stern conversation with her about it. Lastly Remus wrote a letter to Mrs. Black explaining and pointing out the flaws in her parenting skills. Remus walked into the common room and was planning on doing his homework but was instead greeted by James, Peter, and Sirius dancing around the common room singing Baby its Cold Outside. Before anyone noticed his presence Remus turned and walked out of the room in order to find somewhere more quiet to do his homework. Remus had begun to make his way toward the library when he bumped into Lucius Malfoy and Regulus Black. This was not going to be good.

"Remus!" Regulus said with a malicious twisted smile forming on his face.

"Just the person we were looking for." Lucius said reaching for his wand. This was going to be a no win situation for Remus. If he were to defend himself the two Slytherin would attack mercilessly. If Remus were to not defend himself he would be deemed weak by the two other boys and weakness was not acceptable in Slytherin eyes. Remus slowly reached for his wand. If he was going to be attacked he would like to at least leave his mark on his aggressors. Lucius and Regulus began smiling wickedly. Suddenly there were hexes flying in flashes of light. A green streak of light crashed into a blue one. A red streak of light hit Lucius and he fell. Now it was just Regulus and Remus. Suddenly there was an ear piercing scream as Regulus was engulfed in green light. Regulus fell to the ground writhing in pain as the green light surrounded his entire body. Sirius walked up his wand emitting the green light that was surrounding his brother. Remus coughed into his hand and then realized he was coughing blood. Remus fell to the ground and passed out. Remus opened his eyes to see Dumbledore, serious, and the nurse walking along beside him. Remus was moving. He felt the starched sheets under his body. His head hurt and his stomach felt like someone had stabbed him.

"What's going on?" Remus asked weakly

Dumbledore looked at him with sadness on his face. The nurse seemed not to have heard and Sirius took his hand but wouldn't look him in the eye.

"Sirius, I hurt." Remus said in a small voice.

"Go back to sleep. I'll make sure they make it all better." Sirius said still not making eye contact. Remus passed out again.

Remus opened his eyes. What happened? His head was throbbing and his stomach hurt. Remus tried to reach up to his head to find something heavy weighing down his arm.

"Sirius?" Remus asked the dark blob on his arm. The thing sat bolt upright and stared at him earnestly. It was a wolf. A black wolf. Remus stared at it quizzically. Suddenly it hopped off the bed and transformed into a very shaggy looking Sirius Black. Remus was very confused.

"Perhaps," Remus thought aloud to himself "this is a very odd dream. Perhaps I am dreaming like Alice in Wonderland. I wonder why my Wonderland is Hogwarts."

"This is real silly." Sirius said coming over and pinching Remus's hand.

"Well, if that is true than I am living in a very strange reality." Remus said quizzically. "Can you tell me what happened?"

Sirius's face lost its joy. "I will but you have to promise not to hate me."

"Sirius, what happened?" Remus said anxiously.

"Promise first."

"I could never hate you Sirius. Now tell me what happened."

"I was wondering why you hadn't come to the common room so I decided to go to the library to look for you. On my way I heard crashing and I came upon Lucius and my brother attacking you. As I walked up I saw Lucius go down and then I had a clear view to you. I saw your head was bleeding and your stomach and I lost control of my magic. I used the cruciatus curse. I used it on Regulus. I went to court at the ministry of magic and Dumbledore vouched for me. They said since I used it in defense of another and also since I used it on someone whose last few spells were also unforgivable curses I would not be put in Azkaban. My brother was expelled. My mother enrolled him in Beauxbatons." Sirius explained.

"Why would I hate you for any of that?" Remus asked.

"I'm not done yet." Sirius said. "I was away at home for about a week during which my mother disowned me. I ran away to James's house and I haven't been home since. James was home with his family because his rich uncle died and so the Potters took James out of school. The two of us came back to school together. The first thing I did when I got back was come to visit you and I heard the nurse saying it was getting close to the full moon and it would be bad for you to go running around in the forest with your injuries. I didn't know how to help so I told James." Sirius paused here because Remus's face had turned from a pained pink expression to a horrified flushed one.

"Sirius, how much did you tell him?" Remus asked slowly.

"I told him everything." Sirius said quietly. Suddenly the doors to the hospital wing burst open and James Potter walked in with Peter at his heels. "Hello moony." James said walking up to Remus's bed.


	7. Chapter 7

Summary: Sirius is smitten with Remus and their love is put to the test. Marauder Era (Oh and to clarify Snape is in Gryffindor house because my plot wouldn't make any sense otherwise)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter because if I did Remus and Sirius would end up together forever! *Fangirl moment* Ok I'm back! Happy slashing! Dont forget, favorites, follows and reviews are much apreciated and loved! I read every single review (not that there are that many)-bucktooth22**

Remus is Red Violets are blue Sirius is in love and Remus is too

**Chapter Seven**

Sirius, Peter and James explained what had happened the night of the full moon to Remus who sat in his hospital bed. Sirius had told James of what the problem was and James came up with the idea for them all to become animagus. Sirius turned himself into a black wolf; James turned into an auburn stag and with a little help from the other two Peter turned into a grey rat. That night when Remus transformed in the Shrieking Shack the other three boys worked together to keep Remus from rampaging too much.

"So you guys don't hate me because of my, er… monthly change?"

Remus asked awkwardly.

"Remus, we didn't like you to start with because you're a tight ass and you hang around Lilly too much. This makes us hate you less because you're not so much a tight ass." James said casually.

"Alright now get out." Sirius said pointing to the door. James and Peter walked out without questioning glances but didn't say anything.

"Remus, there's something else too. It happened when James and Peter weren't looking." Sirius said quietly. Remus stared at him not feeling the need to say anything. Sirius began taking off his shirt. Remus began to protest until he saw why. Sirius was showing him his back. There were big slashes in it. Sirius had been attacked by a werewolf. Remus tried to back away from it. He wanted to burn the image out of his memory. Then Remus fell off his hospital bed.

"Remus are you okay?" Sirius asked leaning over the bed to see where Remus was crumpled to the floor tangled in his starched white sheets.

"No Sirius I am not okay! I hurt you!" Remus said angrily. He was angry at himself.

"No, you didn't hurt me. It was another werewolf." Sirius said helping to untangle Remus from his sheets.

"Why? Who? I'll kill them." Remus growled earning a giggle from Sirius.

"I think his name is Greyback. He was howling and you answered him. Then when he got there James, Peter and I were trying to keep him away from you. He hit me on my back and then you went rabid and damn near killed the bastard." Sirius explained.

"Why did I go crazy?" Remus asked.

"I asked Dumbledore and he said People do crazy things for love Mr. Black." Sirius said in a very good impression of Dumbledore.

"Oh and one more thing. After you tried to kill Greyback you sort of claimed me. You wouldn't let the others come near me and you crowded me in a corner and kept me to yourself. Peter and James went off for a while to relieve their boredom and you claimed me." Sirius said

"By claimed you do you mean we had sex?" Remus asked.

"Sort of but it was borderline rape." Sirius said grinning.


	8. Chapter 8

Summary: Sirius is smitten with Remus and their love is put to the test. Marauder Era (Oh and to clarify Snape is in Gryffindor house because my plot wouldn't make any sense otherwise)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter because if I did Remus and Sirius would end up together forever! *Fangirl moment* Ok I'm back! If you like it be sure to give either me or the story a follow favorite of Review. Love you all and Happy slashing! -bucktooth22**

Remus is Red Violets are blue Sirius is in love and Remus is too

**Chapter Eight**

Remus stayed in the infirmary for a few days after that and despite his best efforts to get Sirius to go to class, Sirius stayed by his side the entire time. Sirius was the kind of person that never stopped talking but that was fine with Remus because Remus never really spoke.

"And then Evens lit James's hair on fire! Isn't that just the funniest thing?!" Sirius asked getting a nod from Remus. "Why don't you ever talk?"

"I do." Remus responded.

"But only to me." Sirius responded.

"Would you rather I talk to people? Perhaps Severus would enjoy a conversation with me. Or perhaps I could talk to Stevens?" Remus said.

"NO!" Sirius shot back horrified. Severus would not talk to Remus unless the two were in a room without any of the Marauders and Sirius did not like the idea of leaving HIS Remus alone in the same room as Severus. Jack Stevens was a first year who had a crush on Remus.

"I thought you liked Jack." Remus said.

"I like him as a quiddich player and as a person but I don't like him with you. Or anywhere near you. Or having anything to do with you."

"I believe he broke his ankle last quiddich mach you had. He and I could sit in the stands together. We can cheer for you together. He and I can talk just like you wanted me to talk to people." Remus said earning a very homicidal and territorial Sirius. Later that day Jack came to give Remus flowers because that is what people do for those who are hospitalized. Jack was sent away by Sirius with a flaming bouquet and charmed pants so that if he ever sat down they would turn invisible.

"Was that necessary?" Remus asked when he and Sirius were once again alone.

"That was most definitely necessary. He was trying to steal you from me. You are my boyfriend and he can go find his own." Sirius said curtly.

"He was the only person to bring me flowers." Remus commented picking one of the charred flower petals up off the side of his bed. Sirius looked surprised.

"I didn't know you wanted people to bring you flowers." Sirius said.

"It's a nice sentiment." Remus said watching the last of the petal in his hand disintegrate. "But I guess it doesn't really matter. They are living things and they will die like all living things do."

"Not enchanted flowers." Sirius said waving his wand. Suddenly Remus was surrounded by every flower imaginable. There were so many colors and scents and textures Remus couldn't help but smile.

"Sirius, you really are the perfect boyfriend." Remus said.

"I love you too moony." Sirius said kissing Remus softly on the forehead.

Soon enough Remus was out of the infirmary and staying up late trying to catch up on his work. He was having a hard time balancing both his school work and his over possessive boyfriend. Sirius insisted on walking Remus to every class and staying up with Remus to 'help' Remus on his school work. Sirius's ''help' usually ended up with the two boys sleeping on Remus's bed after making out.

"I have a quiddich match tomorrow. It's against Slytherin. You're going to come right?" Sirius asked Remus at lunch one Friday.

"You wouldn't want to miss your girlfriend Padfoot play." James said earning a slap on the back of the head from Sirius.

"I distinctly remember you not wanting me there last time we spoke about it." Remus commented to Sirius.

"I want you there, just not with Jack." Sirius responded. "So you'll come right?"

"I might make an appearance. I was planning on going home for the weekend so I might leave shortly after it begins because the train doesn't leave again until the afternoon and I need to be home by nightfall. By the time the moon is visible." Remus explained.

"I can settle for that I guess. But make sure you cheer for me!" Sirius said.

"How quaint, Black has a little fag cheerleader." Lucius Malfoy Said.

"That was definitely not the right thing to say." James said.

"You little shit, Malfoy! You seem to want a fight so you got one!" Sirius yelled in Lucius's face.

"I'm bored. Perhaps I will join the duel." Remus said carelessly.

"Severus, would you like to join me?" Lucius called down the table.

"I'm always ready for a duel against one of the Marauders." Severus said walking over. The four boys walked outside with a great group of spectators following.

"I guess I will do the blocking spells and you can let out your anger." Remus said to Sirius. Sirius gave a tense nod. The duel lasted 10 minutes. It lasted that long because Sirius wanted it to. He wanted to hurt Malfoy as much as the laws of dueling would allow. He first took Severus out of the duel with an easy shot and then went after Malfoy. He used every legal pain inflicting spell there was before he decided he was finally finished humiliating him.

"Apologize." Sirius said to Lucius after the duel.

"Alright. I'm sorry Remus, because you are dating a shit." Lucius said spitting blood out on the ground and trying to stand up but failing due to a well places jelly-legs-jinx.

"I would remember that there is a quiddich game tomorrow that I will be attending. Do you know how many spells there are to disrupt the connection between the broom and its rider? Spend as much time as me in the library and you learn how to do spells like those without leaving a trace. You should fear me more than you do anyone. It's always the quiet ones that are the most dangerous. If you ever insult MY Sirius again you broom won't just be out of your control but it may just cause your joyous death. So if you would like to be painfully and brutally beat to death by your own broom then by all means, go right ahead." Remus's every word dripped with hatred and the threat was not lost on Lucius. Remus turned around, took Sirius's hand and dragged him back into the castle.


	9. Chapter 9

Summary: Sirius is smitten with Remus and their love is put to the test. Marauder Era (Oh and to clarify Snape is in Gryffindor house because my plot wouldn't make any sense otherwise)

To the 5 reviews I have gotten so far...  
1. Thanks dude.  
2. Thanks. Im glad you like it.  
3. Glad you still like it.  
4. Severus crying, well I just kinda write, I don't actually pay attention. I guess your right, it is a little out of character but think about it. People torture you everyday. Everyone hates you but two people and then you find out one of those two people is in a relationship with one of your most prominent bullies. That sense of betrayal, fear, and loneliness would cause anyone to cry. I know he is a strong character in the movies and books but in this he is just a kid who was hurt by a friend.  
5. Yes, they are back together. 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter because if I did Remus and Sirius would end up together forever! *Fangirl moment* Ok I'm back! Happy slashing! -bucktooth22**

Remus is Red Violets are blue Sirius is in love and Remus is too

**Chapter Nine**

Remus dragged Sirius all the way to the Gryffindor common room. Remus then slumped onto the couch in front of the fire pulling Sirius down with him. Sirius straddled his boyfriend and kissed him softly on the nose.

"I hate people." Remus said.

"But I'm people." Sirius commented.

"But you're my people. There is a difference."

"Yes Remus. I am totally and completely yours." Sirius said earning a whisper of a smile from Remus. "I should start getting ready for my match." Sirius started to get up when Remus grabbed him and pulled him back down on the couch. Remus laid Sirius down on the couch and climbed on top of him so that he was sitting on his boyfriend's stomach.

"Promise you will hit a bludger at Malfoy's head for me." Remus said kissing Sirius's neck.

"I promise." Sirius said grinning. Remus was walking to the quiddich game when he heard a hurried limping walk coming toward him.

"Remus! Wait for me!" Jack called. Remus waited. "We should sit together!" Jack said excitedly limping up.

"I apologize Jack but I can't sit with you." Remus said calmly. Jack looked heartbroken.

"Why Remus?" He asked sniffling.

"I have a very jealous boyfriend who would be very upset if we were to sit together." Remus said.

"But I thought Sirius liked me." Jack said sadly.

"Sirius does like you. He likes you as a person and he respects you as a quiddich player. But he is slightly overprotective of me and specifically asked me not to sit with you because it would make him jealous." Remus explained.

"Remus, you're not going to make me sit all alone are you?" Jack asked looking heartbroken.

"Perhaps Peter will sit with you." Remus said hating himself for being so cold.

"So that's it then? I'm just not good enough for you?" Jack asked harshly.

"Jack please understand, -" Remus began before being cut off by Sirius who swooped down on his broom and landed next to Jack and Remus.

"What's going on?" He asked suspicious.

"Sirius do you hate me or do you just want to ruin my life?" Jack asked harshly turning on Sirius.

"Neither." Sirius said carefully

"I thought we were friends." Jack huffed.

"I have three friends. You are not one of them. You are just an acquaintance that I have respect for as a person as a wizard and as a player." Sirius said.

"I'm sitting with Remus. You can't stop me. I love him!" Jack yelled grabbing Remus's arm and dragging him away.

"Jack, please let go." Remus asked huskily. Suddenly Sirius landed right in front of Jack and punched him in the face causing him to fall to the ground.

"Sirius, get me to the forest. Now." Remus said with a growl of pain. Sirius grabbed Remus, put him on his broom and then took off. They had to fly low because of the weight but they managed. Sirius put his arms around Remus to try to ease some of the pain.

"Sirius, don't let go." Remus said fear and pain in his voice.

"Never." Sirius said.

The next morning Remus woke up to crashing and insane laughter. He sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Sirius?" Remus asked looking around for his Padfoot.

Suddenly Sirius came running up with a big silver tray in his mouth in his wolf form. James and Peter came over laughing.

"Sirius, can you change back please?" Remus asked rubbing his temple with two fingers. Suddenly there was Sirius, naked as the day he was born standing before Remus with a big silver tray in his mouth. Sighing heavily Remus threw a blanket over Sirius from his bed. "Can I talk to you alone?"

Sirius took the tray out of his mouth and out it down on Remus's bedside table "Boys, get out. My love must have a private conversation with me." Sirius ordered pointing to the door.

When the other two were gone Remus asked, "What happened last night?"

"Well we landed in the shrieking shack where you pushed me against the wall. Then you ripped open my shirt with your claws ruining my quiddich uniform. Then you screamed and changed into Moony. I changed into Padfoot and we had sex like a dozen times before James and Peter showed up. Then we ran through the woods for a while. I guess you were pretty tired out by the time James and Peter showed up from all the sex because you didn't do too much hunting or pillaging." Sirius explained noticing Remus look upset. "What's wrong babe?"

"It's just annoying that we've had sex so many times now and I haven't even got the memory of it." Remus said pouting.

"That's because it was Moony Padfoot sex not Sirius Remus sex." Sirius offered. "I'm ready to have Sirius Remus sex whenever you want." Sirius added grinning.


	10. Chapter 10

Summary: Sirius is smitten with Remus and their love is put to the test. Marauder Era (Oh and to clarify Snape is in Gryffindor house because my plot wouldn't make any sense otherwise)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter because if I did Remus and Sirius would end up together forever! *Fangirl moment* Ok I'm back! **

**Author's Note: So in case anyone is wondering this story is 13 chapters long in all, so not too many more chapters after this one *excited squeal*. I finished writing it before I started uploading to . I upload a new chapter or two every time I log in which is random and sporadical. Thanks to all the people who have followed favorited and reviwed, and as always if you like it be sure to follow favorite and or review. Maybe tell some friends about me or something. If you have any other ideas for storys you want me to write be sure to send me a message and I will get on it. As our story is winding to a close I wish you all the best and as always, Happy slashing! -bucktooth22**

Remus is Red Violets are blue Sirius is in love and Remus is too

**Chapter Ten**

Remus sat down in one of the empty booths on the Hogwarts express. The ride home would be a long one and he was planning on sleeping the entire time. Suddenly the doors burst open and Sirius came in flanked by Peter and James. Was the world against Remus sleeping?

"Hello my love!" Sirius sang flopping down on the bench Remus was sitting on. Sirius laid down and put his head on Remus's lap grinning wildly.

"Hey Moony." James said sitting across from the two wolves.

"Hi Remus." Peter said scurrying over to sit next to James.

"Doesn't it embarrass you to have such a spastic boyfriend?" James asked smiling at Sirius who was playing with Remus's hair.

"Sirius completes me." Remus said straight faced.

"Awwwww I love you too my little Remmy" Sirius squealed jumping up to sit on Remus's lap. Remus sighed exasperated but still put his arms around Sirius who had curled into a ball on his lap.

"I feel the need to point out that I'm not so little. I'm taller than you." Remus said.

"But you're still my Remmy." Sirius pouted drawing little circles on Remus's chest.

"My name is Remus. I prefer Remus." Remus said looking out the window.

"But I like pet names." Sirius pouted pulling on Remus's shirt.

"What about us calling you Moony?" James inquired.

"I prefer Remus." Remus said still watching what was happening outside the window.

"But Remus, can I call you pet names? Pleaseeeeee" Sirius whined. Earning a sigh from Remus. "James, Peter, get out." Sirius said standing up with an unhappy little huff. Remus looked at Sirius trying to gauge what angle he was trying to play but coming up empty. James and Peter got up and left with very confused looks on their faces. Sirius shut the door behind them and turned to Remus who was watching him closely.

"Remus. Remus. Remus." Sirius said with a grumpy expression.

"Yes?"

"I'm the heir to the Black estate. I'm a spoiled little brat and I always get what I want. I want to call you pet names." Sirius said. Remus noted that Sirius was no longer the heir to the Black estate but didn't say anything.

"You can call me pet names. I'm not going to stop you. I simply prefer Remus."

"But I want you to want me to call you pet names. I don't want to do anything you don't want." Sirius said with sadness creeping into his face.

"You mean like how I raped you?" Remus asked turning to look back out the window at the land whizzing by.

"That was consensual." Sirius corrected.

"On your part perhaps."

"You don't want me?" Sirius asked hurt very apparent in his voice.

"I want you more than anything. But I want to be the one who does it. Not Moony." Remus said looking out the window.

"Remus you are acting like a jealous boyfriend." Sirius grinned earning a huff from Remus who was still looking out the window. "How bad do you want me?" Sirius asked. Remus turned to Sirius and emitted a growl filled with lust and desire. Sirius smiled mischievously. Sirius got up and pulled down the curtains on the windowed compartment door.


	11. Chapter 11

Summary: Sirius is smitten with Remus and their love is put to the test. Marauder Era (Oh and to clarify Snape is in Gryffindor house because my plot wouldn't make any sense otherwise)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter because if I did Remus and Sirius would end up together forever! *Fangirl moment* Ok I'm back! If you like this story be sure to favorite review and or follow. Also, if you like this story you might be interested in some of the other storys I have written so you can go to my page and see if you are interested in any of my other drabbles. If you have an idea for a story, prompt for a short, or anything at all tell me. I'm here to bring joy to my fans. All that said, Happy slashing and enjoy! -bucktooth22**

Remus is Red Violets are blue Sirius is in love and Remus is too

**Chapter Eleven**

"I never expected to be on bottom with Remus. He just seems like the masochistic type. But he was the dominant one. Just like when we were in the woods. And Moony and Padfoot got it on. Except I liked this better. It was less rape and more love." Sirius said dreamily to James.

"I SO DO NOT WANT TO KNOW ANY OF THIS. SIRIUS I LOVE YOU LIKE A BROTHER AND THIS IS NOT SOMETHING YOU TELL YOUR BROTHER." James yelled.

"Well who else am I going to tell?" Sirius pouted.

"Tell anyone. Anyone but me." James pleaded.

Remus sat on his bed in his room at his house and thought about what had happened on the train ride.

_Sirius got up and pulled down the curtains on the windowed compartment door. Then he came over and began slowly taking off Remus's clothes. Sirius was teasing Remus by moving so slowly. Perhaps it wasn't that Sirius was moving slow but it was that Remus was much faster due to the werewolf blood coursing through his being. Sirius was moving too slow and Remus needed Sirius now._

_Remus pushed Sirius down on the bench and ripped off his clothes at a breathtaking speed. Suddenly Sirius was laying on his stomach. Sirius didn't remember turning over but he was happy to let Remus have his way with him. Remus didn't even warn Sirius about what he was doing behind his back. All of a sudden Remus was inside Sirius. Remus was all the way inside Sirius and it sent a shocking searing pain to Sirius. Sirius hissed at the pain but it was quickly eased by pleasure as Remus began pumping in and out of him. Remus was pounding into Sirius with such force and such speed that it made Sirius whimper but it was drowned out my Remus's moans. Hearing Remus make such beautiful sounds made Sirius's body begin to respond in ways Sirius had never experienced. Sirius began bucking back into Remus's thrusts and answering Remus's moans with some of his own._

Remus was pulled out of his memory by his door opening. His mother was standing there with a letter in her hand. "We got a letter for you." she said sweetly.

"Thank you mum." Remus said taking the letter and watching her leave back down the stairs she had come from. Remus turned his attention to the letter. It was addressed to Remus by name and Remus immediately recognized the untidy handwriting of Sirius. Remus opened the letter warily.

Dear my Remmy,

I'm going to call you pet names. You may not like it. But you are mine now. I claimed you. Do you still have the mark? The love bite I left on you? I hoped you enjoyed the train ride as much as I did.

-S

Remus smiled slightly to himself. He gently put his hand on the mark on his left forearm. Suddenly Remus heard yelling from downstairs. His father was upset.

"I told you. No mail for him. He was supposed to come home yesterday so he could change here. People are in danger every day he spends at that school." Mr. Lupin yelled.

"But why can't he talk to his friends?" Mrs. Lupin asked, ever the kind hearted woman.

"Because he disobeyed me." Mr. Lupin said before slamming the front door behind himself. Remus would be in trouble later. He had stolen all of the letters that his father had hidden and apparently forgotten one. That was the one Mrs. Lupin had brought up to him. He had received about 20 letters from James Peter and Sirius in the one day they had been apart. Remus would never admit it but he missed Sirius Black. He missed waking up to that insane face and mop of black hair. He missed listening to Sirius ramble and Sirius holding his hand. It is true they had only spent one day apart but Remus missed his spastic black wolf of a boyfriend.

Remus had not told Sirius that his mother had come back to him and his father for her son's sake at the beginning of fifth year. She was always a kind woman but it seemed that her shock at learning about magic affected her mentaly making her a bit of an airhead. Remus's father had welcomed her back but after about a month he began to become angry. He was angry with Mrs. Lupin and with Remus and with everything and he took that anger out on his son. Remus had neglected to tell Sirius that his father constantly beat him. Remus had scars but they were indistinguishable from the ones he got when he turned into Moony. Mr. Lupin began coming home less and less and the only thing he seemed to do when home was hit Remus. It hurt so much to feel that much hate from a parent but Remus accepted the beatings because he felt it was what he deserved. As Moony hut people, Remus must be punished. Pain can only be punished with pain, right?


	12. Chapter 12

Summary: Sirius is smitten with Remus and their love is put to the test. Marauder Era (Oh and to clarify Snape is in Gryffindor house because my plot wouldn't make any sense otherwise)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter because if I did Remus and Sirius would end up together forever! *Fangirl moment* Ok I'm back! If you like this story be sure to favorite review and or follow. Also, if you like this story you might be interested in some of the other storys I have written so you can go to my page and see if you are interested in any of my other drabbles. If you have an idea for a story, prompt for a short, or anything at all tell me. I'm here to bring joy to my fans. All that said, Happy slashing and enjoy! -bucktooth22**

**Author's note: 1. thank you all for your reviews, favorites and likes, I love you all.**

**2. TechNomaNcer28, thank you for your reviews and continued support, I read and loved every one. Yes, in my experience good people tend to have bad things happen to them more often. Its a sad but true fact of life in my opinion.**

**3. The two nasty reviews I got made me laugh out loud and I have a few responses to them...**

**1. If you two hated the story so much, why are you on chapter 11?**

**2. Either stop trolling and get a life or go back to the dungeons with Quirrel.**

**3 To the guest reviewer, I can't even read what you said so when you learn english come back and we can talk.**

Remus is Red Violets are blue Sirius is in love and Remus is too

**Chapter Twelve**

Remus heard crashing coming from downstairs. His father must have been angry, or drunk, or both. Suddenly there was a knock at the door and then there was silence. Remus listened to the knock again. He knew he should get the door because his father wouldn't and his mother, being at work, could not. Remus slowly got up and went down the stairs to open the door. As he opened the door Remus heard squealing and then there was Sirius, who had jumped into Remus's arms.

"My darling Remmy! Oh how I've missed you!" Sirius squealed hugging Remus tightly.

"Hello Sirius." Remus said putting his arms around his boyfriend's waist.

"Did you miss me terribly?" Sirius asked detaching himself from Remus.

"Yes." Remus said dryly. Sirius plastered a massive grin across his face as he handed Remus flowers.

"I got you flowers." Sirius said earning a whisper of a smile from Remus that only made Sirius grin even wider.

"Hey moony!" James called leaning around Sirius who was standing in the doorway.

"Hello again Remus!" Peter called leaning to the other side. Remus bristled at being called moony.

"What did he just call you?" Mr. Lupin said suddenly standing behind Remus who shrank into himself.

"I called him Remmy." Sirius offered looking at Mr. Lupin as if they were best friends.

"I called him Remus." Peter said his eyes wide with fear staring at Mr. Lupin.

"And you?" Mr. Lupin asked harshly turning to James who just stared at him with a blank expression. A tense silence fell on the group. "I think it's time for you three to leave." Mr. Lupin said breaking the silence before pushing the three out the door and dragging Remus to his room by his hair. Remus screamed at the pain of being dragged up stairs by his hair. Mr. Lupin opened the door and tossed Remus in, still by his hair. Remus hit the wall of the small room with a thud before crumpling to the floor and holding his head. Mr. Lupin slammed the door to his son's bedroom and then locked it. Remus heard crashing coming from downstairs and then suddenly his bedroom door burst open and Sirius was standing there breathing heavily.

"I feel like i just stormed the castle." Sirius said smiling to Remus.

"Why are you still here?" Remus asked reaching out a hand to Sirius who immediately bounded over to Remus's side to help him up.

"You dropped your flowers." Sirius said grinning like an insane person.

"You secure the package yet Padfoot?" James called from the bottom of the stairs.

"The package is secured Prongs." Sirius called back down the stairs.

"What is going on Sirius?" Remus asked warily. Sirius grinned sheepishly.

"You're coming with us." Sirius said taking Remus's hand and starting to pull him to the door.

"My dad, he wouldn't let me leave. Not now." Remus said pulling his hand away.

"We took care of that." Sirius said earning a scared look from Remus.

"What have you done?" Remus asked his voice shaky and scared.

"I'm not going to let you stay here. Not when your father treats you like that!" Sirius said angrily. "He's lucky I let him live." Sirius growled.

"Where is my dad?" Remus asked his eyes wide with fear.

"Remus, -" Sirius began before being cut off by Remus who made a face that Sirius had never wanted to see. It was a face that said Remus was completely terrified, mortified, and was not going to have anymore of Sirius's nonsense. Sirius looked like someone had just kicked his puppy but nodded and led Remus down the stairs where they were holding Mr. Lupin. They had him tied to a chair. Sighing Remus untied him. Mr. Lupin stood up and slapped Remus across the face. Sirius was rabid but James and Peter held him back.

"Get these insane people out of my house. Now!" Mr. Lupin roared. Remus turned to his friends with a sad expression on his face. Sirius was livid.

"Guys, I think you should go." Remus said not looking any of them in the eyes.

"Remus." Sirius said, anger dripping from his voice.

"Sirius, please, just go." Remus said.

"I will leave if you look me in the eyes and tell me you want me gone." Sirius said watching Remus. Remus looked up at Sirius, his eyes full of fear and sadness.

"Remus." Mr. Lupin growled.

"Sirius, please don't make me." Remus whimpered. Mr. Lupin slapped the back of Remus's head earning a fearful yelp from the boy. Sirius was done.

"Bloody hell you ass hole! I'm going to skin you alive!" Sirius screamed struggling to get away from James and Peter.

"Sirius, please. Just leave." Remus said. Sirius broke free of James and Peter with his wand already out and leveled it at Mr. Lupin's head.

"Sirius no!" Remus yelled grabbing Sirius's arm.

"He hurt you. I'm going to hurt him." Sirius growled. Remus stepped in front of Sirius's wand, between it and his dad.

"I can fight my own battles boy!" Mr. Lupin yelled pushing Remus across the room where he collided with a table. There was a sickening crack and Remus groaned before falling to the floor. Sirius was beyond livid. His face turned red as he cast spell after spell at Mr. Lupin. Soon enough

Mr. Lupin was on the floor writhing in pain. His wand had been broken leaving him defenseless.

"Sirius." Remus groaned from his unconscious state on the floor.


	13. Chapter 13

Summary: Sirius is smitten with Remus and their love is put to the test. Marauder Era (Oh and to clarify Snape is in Gryffindor house because my plot wouldn't make any sense otherwise)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter because if I did Remus and Sirius would end up together forever! *Fangirl moment* Ok I'm back! If you like this story be sure to favorite review and or follow. Also, if you like this story you might be interested in some of the other storys I have written so you can go to my page and see if you are interested in any of my other drabbles. If you have an idea for a story, prompt for a short, or anything at all tell me. I'm here to bring joy to my fans. All that said, Happy slashing and enjoy! -bucktooth22**

**Author's note: This chapter marks the end of our time together. This is the end of our story. Last chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it while it lasted. If you ever want to talk to me just sent me a message or review because I read and love every review, message, follow, and favorite. Sorry about this chapter, I have never been very good at endings. Goodbyes are not really my strong suit So please just stick with me till the end. I love you all. Still? _Always_. -bucktooth22**

Remus is Red Violets are blue Sirius is in love and Remus is too

**Chapter Thirteen**

Remus woke up with a sharp pain in his side. He groaned.

"Sirius?" Remus called into the dark. There was no answer.

"Sir-" Remus tried again but couldn't because it hurt too much.

"Remus, you awake already?" Sirius's voice could be heard through the pitch blackness next to Remus.

"Sirius." Remus whispered relieved.

"Is he awake?" Remus heard a woman ask as light suddenly flooded the room. Remus hissed at the light.

"Turn the light off!" Sirius yelled before a clatter could be heard and then the lights were off once more.

"Remus, dear, how are you feeling?" A sweet voice asked.

"I'm fine. Where am i? Where are my parents?" Remus asked.

"I'm here Remus." Mrs. Lupin could be heard saying.

"Remmy, you are not fine." Sirius said slipping his hand into Remus's. Suddenly there was a crack of thunder and the room filled with a dim light for a moment. Remus tried to sit up, fear getting the better of him. There was a ripping pain in his side. Remus screamed before passing out again.

_Remus was running through the woods. Was he in wolf form? He didn't have time to check. He had to keep going. He was being chased. Padfoot was running with him on his left. That must mean he was moony. Remus turned his head to the right and saw Prongs running with Lilly Evans on his back. What was happening? Who was chasing them?_

_"I will get you Remus! You evil monster!" Remus heard his dad's voice scream from behind them._

Remus opened his eyes. The room was full of light, it being day time now. His side hurt terribly and he was very thirsty.

"Sirius?" Remus asked.

"Sorry Moony. Its James this time." James said leaning over Remus's bed.

"What happened?" Remus asked.

"Your dad shoved you across the room and you broke your bottom right rib. Sirius broke your dad's pride, his sanity and his wand before carrying you three miles on foot to my house. Then my mom tried to fix you using magic but healing magic doesn't work on werewolves. So we sent Peter to get your mum. She helped my mum and they set your ribs. There was a thunder storm and Sirius insisted on staying in here for the night. He slept on the floor next to your bed. You woke up that night during the thunder storm which scared you and you messed up the healing process so our mum's had to fix you up again. Sirius is in court right now for attacking your dad so he made me stay here to take care of you." James told Remus.

"I have to go to court!" Remus said.

"Woa now! You can't. You're in no condition to be up and about." James said holding Remus down.

"But I have to vouch for Sirius. He was only protecting me!" What if he gets into trouble? It would be all my fault!" Remus said urgently.

"He won't get into trouble." James said soothingly. Mrs. Lupin walked into the room flanked by another woman who was carrying a tray loaded with food.

"Remus, this is Mrs. Potter." Mrs. Lupin said motioning to the other woman.

"Nice to meet you." Remus said.

"You must be starving. And thirsty too no doubt." Mrs. Potter said putting the tray down on Remus's lap.

"Eat up." Mrs. Potter said before her and her son left the room. Mrs. Lupin began to feed Remus.

"Mum I don't need you to feed me." Remus said watching her.

"Now Remus dear, I'm your mother and I am not going to let you further damage your side. We're not taking any risks, so open wide." Mrs. Lupin said. Sirius got back to the Potter's as fast as he could. He burst into the house and then bolted up the stairs to the room where Remus was staying. He opened the door to find Remus asleep but as the door slammed into the wall from being opened with such force Remus's eyes flew open.

"Sirius. Your back. How did court go? I would have been there but James prevented me from leaving the bed." Remus said casually.

"Court went fine. I told James not to let you out of bed. You need your rest. And you need to give your body time to heal." Sirius said.

"You should know by now Sirius, you prat, that I can't sleep without you." Remus said.

"You were sleeping when i entered the room." Sirius said sitting on the side of the bed.

"Fine if you must be technical about it. I am incapable of sleeping well or soundly without you with me." Remus said blushing. Sirius grinned before gently laying down next to Remus on the bed. He was very careful not to disrupt Remus's side. The two quickly fell asleep.

"Sirius, Remus. Wake up." James said a hint of urgency in his voice. Sirius sat up and Remus opened his eyes.

"What James?" Sirius asked pushing James away from them.

"Mum alert." James said. Sirius slowly got up. Remus was suddenly cold.

"Sirius, come back. It's cold." Remus said like a pouting child.

"Is he awake?" Mrs. Potter asked.

"We should be getting him home soon." Mrs. Lupin said.

"James, Peter and i will help." Sirius offered.

"Oy mate!" James said upset by not being asked first before his assistance was offered, and earning a punch in the stomach from Sirius.

"I think it should be fine. I don't want to put any of you in danger." Mrs. Lupin said. Remus was more prone to turning when he was injured or sick. Seeing the look of an argue brewing in Sirius, Mrs. Potter took the three boys in the other room leaving Remus and his mother alone.

"We can help." Sirius said grumpily. Remus was back in his room, at home. Not his bedroom, but in the room he went to during full moons. It had steel walls door. It was Remus proof so he couldn't hurt anyone. Remus laid there not moving on the cold floor. He felt moony trying to get out. He had to fight it. Moony was clawing his way out and Remus wouldn't be able to hold him off for much longer. He let out a pained scream as he succumbed to the change. Moony, despite the injury to his ribs, fought his way out of the room. Moony needed to find his friend, and mate. It caused him an extreme amount of pain but Moony broke through the door and ran into the world. A werewolf on the loose is a cause for alarm but Moony was not interested in hunting tonight. He needed to find Padfoot. Sirius sat in the room Remus had been kept in. He lifted the pillow to his face and inhaled deeply. He should have been there for Remus. Remus needed him and he wasn't there for him. Sirius threw the pillow across the room angrily. Suddenly there were screams outside. Sirius looked out the window to see Moony rampaging in the street running to the Potter's house. Sirius ran downstairs to the door as fast as he could. He swung open the door to be greeted by Moony who was breathing heavily.

"Hey moony." Sirius said smiling. Moony growled. "It's me." Sirius insisted before turning himself into his animagus form. Sirius led moony through the streets of London, running at top speed till they found a forest. They ran through the forest together. They were happy.

They lived happily ever after and loved each other till the end of their days. Whether it be hand in hand or paw in paw they stayed together for the rest of their lives.

**THE END**


End file.
